Ella's messed adventure
by ladyrima112
Summary: If you have things to do, don't read this. If you are completely bored and NOT PROCRASTINATING then you can read if you want. There isn't much to summarize besides... SAMMICH!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is AU and the plot is created on the spot. If you want good literature, or an actual story stop reading right about ...NOW! Well, I hope you enjoy this author's bored rambling (or don't enjoy if you want to)**_

_**I DON'T OW ELLA BUT I OWN THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHA COUGH**_

Once upon a time there was a there was a little girl named Ella. Ella was no normal little girl, since she was a harpie. She had a red feathery body, shaggy red hair and a cute face. She was a monster. Everyone who met her feared her so she had no friends, and any family she remembered was dead. But there was one thing in life she adored. Books. She read them until she memorized every page, every paragraph, EVERY STINKIN' WORD. Anyway, she was a bookworm, so to speak. Now let's begin with the story.

It was a dark, chilly night. The kind where rowdy teenage boys loiter around parks late into the night, and cats crawl across the street just to give you bad luck. My kind of night :D. Our little protagonist had a built a sort of nest at the back of a Mac's store. The nest was made of old boxes of cardboard she had found on the curb, and she was nibbling on some leftover sammiches from the garbage. Minding her own beeswax. So she lived happily ever after. The End.

JUST KIDDING. OKAY. NOOOOOW IT'S THE END

**JUST KIDDING**

Anyways, she minding her own beeswax when the ground started shaking. She was getting even more nervous than she was originally. Just then there was an ear splitting roar and a young man appeared. Since it was dark she couldn't see him clearly, but he looked tall and muscular with dark hair. He sprinted toward her and before she could react, and grabbed her face. She screeched and he muttered something while holding her arm instead to drag her to a chariot. Yes, a Greek Chariot, like in that one movie. He threw her in and started breakdancing and singing Korean Pop. Well, of course by that I mean he spun around and pulled out a glowing sword. Ella of course would have escaped by now if she hadn't been paralyzed by that gorgeous face. The kidnapper was gorgeous. Before she could continue staring, a backpack was pulled over her head and she fell asleep.

She dreamt of birds eating tacos. That was fine and dandy, but they finished the last taco and turned their beady eyes onto her. They started swarming her and pecking at her face. She cried out in pain as a strong arm grabbed her face while chuckling "Blink, child for eyes need water, teehee!''. I know, I don't understand what this has to do with the plot either.

Luckily, she was violently pulled out of dreamland by the sudden breeze on her face. She snapped her eyes open as she recalled what had happened the former evening. She jolted upwards and took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in a cavernous room which was either underground or just didn't have windows. It looked like the throne room to an ancient castle which would have been quite creepy, if there wasn't the scent of fast food wafting from all around. Hunger seized Ella's stomach like a perverted monk's cursed hand. She slipped out of the cot she was on and tip toed over to the nearest door. Slipping it open a crack she peered at the next room.

_**THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! THIS WOULD HAVE PROBABLY BEEN A ONE SHOT IF IT WASN'T FOR MY LACK OF CREATIVITY AND STUFF.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The room ahead of her was pretty strange. The walls were lined with a variety of cleaning supplies (mops, rubber gloves, windex, knives—wait, what?). Apparently there were a few deadly weapons too. The floor was sparkling clean but there was an assortment bones and gruesome pieces of bodies hanging from the ceiling. It also smelt like cotton candy covered in blood. Not that I would know what that smells like.

So Ella was fairly weirded out by now, but the weirdness only got worse (or better, depending on what kind of person you are). There were a bunch of women milling around throughout the room. No, wait this just in, they weren't women. They looked partially bird like, with feathers covering their bodies. They looked like Ella. Well, fatter, meaner-looking, beady eyed versions of Ella.

She gasped and one of them turned and spotted her. The harpies' eyes opened wide as she ran over to her. Ella was about to sprint away when the harpie caught her and squawked,

''Goodness child, you look like you haven't eaten in days! Or maybe even months! Here, we have some leftover body parts, or burgers if your in the mood... come follow me.''

Ella was thoroughly confused by now, but also pleased that she hadn't been hurt or killed yet. She had also found people like her, people who might accept her for once in her life. She was pondering over the possibility of staying her when another harpie tottered over and adressed the one Ella was following.

'' Yepcip, what are you doing? Did you find another stray dog on the street? This isn't charity home you know. She'll need to work. You have such bad taste too. How hopeless would you have to be in order to be that frail? She probably couldn't hurt a baby! Well, she's your problem I guess. OH LETTUCE!'' and with that she stormed away.

Well, even the best of people have faults. Even so, Ella's mood was dampend by this... conversation? Actually it's a rant. Before she could get too depressed, Yepcip (her parents must have really been out of ideas) butted in and cooed,

''Don't worry too much about anything Jenqs says honey, she's taking her pills. There are a few side affects but the result is what we are counting on! OH MY GODS! Here we are! Introducing... the kitchen! Or as we like to call it, the doodle. Just sit down and ask for something,, and don't be polite since that's rude-we have plenty of food.''

Ella was shoved onto the bench with a giggle. Food appeared (reaaaally unhealthy food, may I add) and she gobbled it up hungrily. She hadn't had much of a say in it, but it seems this was going to be her new home. There was one thing that bothered her though. She hadn't seen any books or libraries and she was starting to wonder if she would ever see a book again.

As she finished her meal, a noise that sounded very much like a tortured duck rang through the air, followed by the cry of

"CLEANUPDINNERUP OUTSIDE TIIIIIIME!''


	3. Chapter 3

bron the 17 his sister hadseyes and if me if i loved him I'd lie.

He room innocently looks the truth shouldn't a ligght go on doesn't he for aso logn he sees balck whitle he vcry mine i tell you his colours green 17 his siters beautiful eyes me if loved hime IUD.,IE\\\\\

HE STANDS THERE

Oh, sorry wrong story. So Ella was being Ella then she died the end.

''Where did I leave off? Oh yeah. So, after this call was issued, all Hades broke loose TUV or- TUVW TVW no, U no don't write that just erase the maistake! **Laughs** wasn't the story supposed to be about case you haven't heard my name's not Ella. Where's my protractor? Wh-''

Ella backed away slowly from the harpie nearby reciting what seemed like a play of some sort. The hall was nearly empty now since after the call was issued, most of the Harpies hurried out of the room. The Harpie that was reciting suddenly glanced up and her eyes widened in shock.

"OMG! I'm going to be late and miss any extras!'' She hurried off after the other Harpies but paused to turn to Ella and say

"Aren't you coming? Don't you want some fresh air? Come now!" Ella was a bit cautious at the thought of leaving but decided too follow like she had all through the evening. It wasn't too hard to find the group of Harpies, for obvious reasons (). She followed the group through a forest until her legs were aching when they finally reached a clearing (which was actually the edge of the forest). It looked like a summer camp (at least what she read in books about summer camps). The strange thing was that it looked like a summer camp from Greek times, with colosseums and salad. They all took out their cleaning supplies and started mowing the lawn, mopping the lawn, eating the lawn (seriously) (they were actually feeding the lawn to some ants) and cleaning the windows. Ella tried to help as much as she could but she wasn't really good at much, so she mostly sat back and watched. The most interesting part of the night was when they found a girl wandering about on the beach and the others tried to eat her. Luckily she evaporated into thing air before they could do that.

When they were returning to the castle/home base Ella saw a boy on the beach. Although she couldn't see his face too well (it was dark and he was turned sideways) Ella knew he was probably gorgeous (I guess she assumes that all men are gorgeous (see chapter 1)).

Through the rest of the night and most of the next day she thought about him. Who could this man have been?


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody died. The end.


End file.
